Old love, New love, True love
by TheImpossibleGirlOswin
Summary: Sebastian's pov its really sad but he had a life with Rachel before the New Directions knew him in fact had a child who died at 8 months when she was pushed down a flight of stairs and how does he feel about finn ... abusing her? read and review! :


Old Love, Fake Love leads to truelove?

Sebastian's pov

They all thought I was a bad person everyone except Rachel and Thad my best friend doesn't know me yes Barbra she was my first love and only I just hook up to spare the hurt and hopefully forget about her.

It all started in middle school our last year we had been friends for years and started dating in the 6th grade what could I say it was innocent love until it wasn't anymore. Puberty hit and girls did to flirted with me what could I do I was hot.

People tried breaking us up and one day we were fooling around she didn't call me back and then she didn't answer my calls for weeks and avoided me until one day on my birthday she told me something that made my life changed….. In a good way it was in the summer.

She told me she was pregnant and it was mine I was happy she was 5 months already but this girl was pinning over me found out and her name was Thalia.

She pushed Rachel down a flight of stairs at 8 months and Thad found her and called me quickly and called the hospital. She lost our baby it was a girl she would have been named Barbra Shay Smythe she would have been 4 now.

Thalia went to jail and will be out in 3 years on parole Rachel moved and I became what I am today we lost touch and she joined new directions and is currently engaged to Finn the new teen Frankenstein what a joke that piece of fat for my Barbra. Pathetic she deserves way more she deserves our daughter and me and more and fame, but most importantly our baby girl who died because of jealousy.

I saw our baby girl last she had dark curls the color of chocolate silk and hazel eyes with flecks of green she was so small and she couldn't breathe because of the impact her birthday would have been September 13th 2007.

I still cry every day since pinning over a 8 month ultra sound and a picture of a dead baby I destroyed that because of bad memories. Thad has been the best friend I could ever have. As for Rachel I know it's even harder she carried the baby for almost 9 months and then lost it because of Thalia. As for Thalia I visit her every year on the day Rachel lost her baby to show her she killed the only thing me and Rachel loved together, and every year it's the same she begs for my and her forgiveness. I never believe her but this year was different.

"You look happier seb" she said "I finally saw Rachel since Shay died" she smiled at me "you deserve a piece of happiness Sebastian I'm sorry I took it suddenly" I looked at my shoes "yeah she would have been 4 and Rachel doesn't seem the same anymore and no one knows we know each other or we dated or we were having a little girl named Barbra Shay Smythe or that she died suddenly and this is why I act this way."I ran my fingers through my hair "Besides our families and the police and Thad" "Bring Rachel one of these days soon will you I forgot how she looked but she was beautiful." I smiled "Yeah she still is ill see if I can though goodbye Thalia see you later."

I go to her grave every year and once a week at least every Thursday. I still get nightmares it's always the same her I a hospital bed begging me to help her and the end she dies chocking not being able to breathe. And sometimes I have a good dream of me and Rachel and Shay as a family, her off to preschool and Rachel pregnant with our second child a boy 8 months along and me and her living in New York and attending all of shay's ballet recitals and music rehearsals, And of course Finn crying that he lost and I get the girl and Thad being the godfather of Shay.

I missed Rachel of course and we talk now and it always leads to our baby girl who never got to see the world for even one day and ends with both breaking down in each others arms. She appears not to be in love with Finn any longer but he abuses her. She planned to leave him and I was going to help. I was so happy she loved me still. One day I saw bruises on my Barbra's skin and I asked her I Finn did this her eyes started to water.

I took her hand and went to her dads and the police I kissed her cheek and lefted to possibly kill Finn. When I got to his house Kurt was there and Blaine.

"Finn what did you do to Rachel? You hurt her!" I yelled he pushed me "she's my fiancée why do you care Sebastian?" "Because I loved her and I still do" he tried to swing at me I caught it "She loves me and you hurt her didn't you? You're a monster Finn" Blaine went in between us "Finn did you hurt Rachel?" he shooked his head and his nostrils flared "She was in the way and she made me so angry so I showed her who was boss." Blaine punched Finn and knocked him out "you bastard" he said and kicked Finn's hand off his foot.

"Sebastian what did you mean when you said you loved Rachel I thought you met her when we all met you?" I shooked my head "It's a long story" I smiled "we were friends since we were babies and we went out and we were expecting a baby" I felt tears spill "It died at 8 months it was a baby girl her name would have been Barbra Shay Smythe Shay because I call her mom Barbra. Rachel was pushed down a flight of stairs and the baby died from lack of air. Thalia the one who pushed her went to jail for seven years will be out in parole in 3 years. Thad found her Rachel that is bleeding and not breathing and called me and the hospital."

"I held my baby girl right after they told me she died she looked like Rachel and me with brown curly hair, dimples, and her eyes" Blaine walked up to me Kurt at his side. "I'm so sorry Sebastian" said Blaine I nodded numbly "She would have been four. She would have loved music and dancing and the New Directions and the Warblers. I would have spoiled her. She would have been a perfect mixture of who I once was and Rachel" Kurt went on his knees and hugged me.

"Go to Rachel and love her you hear me Sebastian she deserves happiness and the both of you didn't deserve you little girl to die" I looked at Kurt his tear streaked face. "You love her forever and until you die or I'll hurt you run away from all this and be with her find you paradise." Blaine smiled at me I smiled back.

Rachel's car stopped and she ran out of the car and into my arms as I thought finally I could love her freely once more.

That day everything changed I found new friends the New Directions and a enemy Finn and got the love of my life back and finally I let my daughter free and me and Rachel had a happy life we had a son and then a beautiful girl Shay Dakota Smythe our son the oldest Thaddeus Blaine Smythe and told them of their older sister who died innocent. Finn married Quinn and had a son and a daughter and later died in a car crash the whole family tragic. We went to the funeral of the family the son was Samuel and the girl Madeline both 5.

Rachel became a star on Broadway and me a famous music teacher in a nearby school the kids attended every show and so did I they were proud of us yeah I was featured on Broadway to with my wife and kids our kids now six.

I was finally happy.


End file.
